Enamorándose nuevamente
by Michelle Tonks
Summary: A pesar de que uno haya encontrado a su alma gemela el miedo a perderla siempre puede interponerse...


HOLA AMIGOS LECTORES, ESTE ES UN FAFIC SOBRE RON Y HERMIONE DESPUES DE HOGWARTS, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRAN MENTE DE J.K ROWLING Y YO NO LOS UTILIZO CON FINES DE LUCRO, ESPERO QUE ESTA PRIMER FIC LES AGRADE Y ME MANDEN SUS COMENTARIOS A michelletonks87 O ME DEJEN AQUI SUS OPINIONES. GRACIAS Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN

-MICHELLE TONKS-

Enamorándose nuevamente…

Harry, Ron y Hermione desde que se conocieron en el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts por primera vez habían sentido una conexión especial, o al menos algunos así la llamarían, sin embargo Ron siempre la llamo como: amistad por circunstancia. Todos los hechos que tuvieron que enfrentar durante cada año en Hogwarts, tener que estar al lado de Harry mientras este buscaba los Horrocruxes y enfrentaba al señor tenebroso fueron sin duda momentos que lograron afianzar una amistad que es verdadera.

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que vencieran a Lord Voldemort y Ron comenzaba a sentir que era tiempo de hacer que Hermione viera en él a un hombre serio (lo cual siendo Ron sería muy difícil), el aun recordaba ese beso que habían compartido en la cámara de los secretos cuando habían ido a buscar colmillos del basilisco, sin embargo la muerte de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, y todos los demás amigos que habían perdido durante la batalla final logró que por un tiempo ambos reconocieran que eran el uno para el otro, sin embargo, la vida los llevaría por distintos rumbos nuevamente, Ron junto con Harry habían decidido trabajar como aurores en el ministerio, pero Hermione había comenzado a trabajar ene l Hospital St. Mungo como sanadora (ella creía que con poder ayudar a sus pacientes sería como recuperar aunque de forma muy efímera y por algunos instantes a sus padres, ya que aún no había podido encontrar la forma de deshacer el hechizo "obliviate") de cierta manera este sentimiento la había alejado de sus amigos, en especial de Ron, ya que cuando decidió tomar el puesto en el hospital puso muchas barreras para seguir con su relación y Ron la aceptó aunque no de buena gana, se habían dado un tiempo, y esas palabras tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico tienen un solo significado: romper.

Hermione cada vez frecuentaba menos la casa de los Weasley, con la única que mantenía contacto era con Ginny, y esta solía decirle lo desolado que estaba su hermano pero ella simplemente cambiaba de tema al escuchar el nombre de Ron. Aún le dolía la separación pero siendo ella como era aceptaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

-OOOOO-

Ron que había estado dándole vueltas una y otra vez con Harry a la idea de reconquistar al amor de su vida trazó un plan que haría ganar su corazón sin dudarlo.

Comenzó mandando lechuzas con fragmentos de poemas de autores muggles que sabía que le gustaban, nunca los firmaba y hacía que alguien más los escribiera porque siendo Hermione como era, lo descubriría y pondría más muros alrededor de su corazón, después comenzó a enviarle una flor diaria siempre era una rosa roja, se la enviaba porque para el era lo único que representaba el fuego que lo consumía por dentro al estar lejos de ella. Las muy raras ocasiones en que Hermione iba de visita a la madriguera lo hacía de forma tan rápida y siempre se excusaba de que tenía algún paciente que requería de su atención, incluso faltó al cumpleaños de Ron lo cual jamás hacía, ella le envió un pequeño presente, unos afiches de colección y firmados por el guardían de los Chudley Cannons que él aunque perdieran siempre amaría y eso nadie más que Hermione lo sabía y justo por ese motivo se preguntó si su plan estaría funcionando realmente, ya que pese a tanto esfuerzo ella incluso había decidido no asistir a su celebración de cumpleaños y eso lo deprimió demasiado.

-OOOOO-

Hermione miró extrañada cuando observó que entraba una lechuza a su oficina a media mañana, ella siempre recibía su correo muy temprano, y aunque amaba la magia solía extrañar el mundo muggle en donde uno debe de tomar el trasporte y no solo se aparece para llegar a un lugar, donde la gente utilizaba el teléfono para poder decirte que te necesitaban en una junta (ella pensaba que para eso era la lechuza) por lo que fue una enorme sorpresa descubrir que lo que contenía el pequeño pergamino era un fragmento de uno de sus poemas favoritos, sin embargo era muggle y eso era muy raro ya que ¿quien sabría que le gustaban esas lecturas? su primer pensamiento fue Ron, pero se dio cuenta que aquella letra no tenía ninguna similitud con la de él, sintió una profunda tristeza pero siguió pensando y supuso que sería de parte de William otro sanador que venía pidiéndole salir desde hacía unas semanas, su primer pensamiento fue tirar ese pequeño pedazo de pergamino a la basura pero era tan lindo que decidió guardarlo.

Así transcurrieron varias semanas y diario recibía un poema de diferentes autores, pero Will no daba señales de que fuera él quien mandaba aquellos mensajes, y eso lo dejó muy claro cuando ella se negó por enésima vez a salir en una cita con él, simplemente dejo de hablarle.

Posteriormente comenzaron a llegar rosas rojas, una cada día sin falta ella las odiaba ya que ese color le hacía recordar todo lo relacionado con el cabello pelirrojo de quien siempre sería el amor de su vida pero tenía tanto miedo de perder a las personas que más amaba que por eso había decidido alejarse, sin embargo recordó que en unos días sería su cumpleaños, ella ya tenía su cumpleaños desde hacía unas cuantas semanas sin embargo, en ese momento decidió que no asistiría a su cumpleaños, porque temía que si lo veía y aun más tenía que abrazarlo no podría soltarse de sus brazos jamás.

-OOOOO-

Este día era el decisivo para Ron se jugaría el todo o nada, Harry lo había animado a que se presentara frente a Hermione y confesarle toda la verdad, incluso George aposto a que no lo haría (era una especie de terapia para él, para poder pasar el trago amargo de la muerte de Fred y saber que ya nunca más apostaría con él o dirían travesura realizada). Así que ese día Ron salió temprano del trabajo pensó en usar la red flu para llegar con Hermione pero decidió tomar su escoba y salir eso le daría tiempo para pensar exactamente que diría, antes de comenzar su vuelo toco el bolsillo de su pantalón para sentir esa pequeña caja cuadrada y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-OOOOO-

Hermione había tenido un día pésimo demasiados pacientes, problemas del trabajo meramente burocráticos de los cuales en otra ocasión hubiera estado mas que encantada de defender con tal de poder sacar toda la frustración fuera de su sistema, justo estaba por irse cuando sintió una presencia bastante conocida en la puerta, cuando giro por completo se dio cuenta que era Ron, sintió que el corazón saldría de su pecho, por unos instantes que parecieron eternos solo se miraron pero sin decir palabra, sin embargo Hermione noto algo en la mano de Ron, era una rosa roja la que estaba sosteniendo, entonces sin saber cómo o porque se acercó a él y lo beso y el la estrecho contra sus brazos y le devolvió ese beso que tanto había añorado, fue como regresar dos años atrás en la cámara de los secretos, y por un instante Hermione se separó y le pregunto: ¿Fuiste tú?, ¿Las cartas, las rosas? Siempre fuiste tú, diciendo esto último más como afirmación que como pregunta, Ron solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y fue entonces cuando lentamente comenzó a ponerse sobre una de sus rodillas y metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco una pequeña caja cuadrada de color rojo y mientras la abría le dijo ahora yo tengo que preguntarte algo: ¿Te casarías conmigo?, las lágrimas estaban deslizándose lentamente por las mejillas de Hermione dijo un –Sí- tan bajo que Ron apenas alcanzó a escuchar pero fue lo suficiente para que le colocara el anillo en su dedo anular y la levanto en brazos besándola de nuevo, y fue entonces cuando ambos supieron que su vida sería más que perfecta.

-OOOOO-

Mientras Ron le hacía la pregunta que cambiaría su vida, ella se detuvo unos segundos y antes de responder se dio cuenta que había alejado al amor de su vida por miedo a perderlo sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo ya lo estaba perdiendo y se dijo que no volvería hacerlo, el miedo era algo poderoso, pero este no le devolvería la memoria a sus padres, y qien era ella para evitar ser feliz después de todo lo que habían vivido, decidió que no dejaría que el miedo la alejara de nuevo de algo llamado VIDA.

3


End file.
